The Incident
by x3hellokitty
Summary: Percy has gone missing again while Annabeth battles headache inducing visions. A danger greater than the Giant War is brewing, who is going to be there to stop it? Future fic, Percabeth with slight Anuke...rated T just in case! please review! ADOPTABLE
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. Annabeth had just gotten out of work from the Parthenon. A blast of cold air whipped around her face in a flurry of honey blonde. She shivered; it's been two months already, she should have heard back by now.

It happened in late December, the incident. No one knew really what to call it, so secretly, Annabeth just named it the incident. Occasionally she would wake up in the night screaming for her husband, knowing there wouldn't be a reply. Her mother-in-law, which she often referred to as her mom, came to check on her every few days, but she, of course, lied telling her she was fine. Once upon a time, Annabeth and Mrs. Jackson told each other everything. It sickened Annabeth to lie, but she knew Percy's mom was too sensitive to hold the real truth of what happened. She was a strong woman, but after losing Percy so many times it wasn't fair to give her false hope.

The story was that Percy, Annabeth's husband, drowned in a car accident after slipping off the bridge into the San Francisco bay. It checked out with the police, the "car" was found, but Annabeth knew it wasn't Really his car, they just say it is to cover up the truth. Annabeth, Sally and the other beings of the mythological world knew very well that Percy couldn't have drowned. They knew in reality, Percy was out there, Annabeth knew it, he had to be out there. Somewhere in the world, just waiting to be set free.

November 24, 2012 (A few years before the Incident)

Every so often Athena's kids got together once a year. Thanksgiving. In the "Athena" family Thanksgiving was the biggest holiday of the year. It was a time for thanks, and for giving, hence the name. Percy didn't have much family, but Annabeth on the other hand, had a huge extended family. With 7 "brothers" and 5 "sisters", family get-togethers were arduous work. It was a busy time of the year, and as usual, Annabeth and her husband end up being the host. They had the "biggest house" and "best cook" (little did they know it was all bought). Annabeth was slammed at work that morning and left it to Seaweed Brain to do the cleaning. It was around 5 o'clock when she left the building, racing home before the guests arrived. On the way home Annabeth saw the flicker of an Iris Message by her car. The road was quiet since everyone was inside for the holidays, so she pulled over to the side, reached for the door to get closer to the IM. Glancing at the misty portal, she realized it was no one she knew. A large burly dog like man with glowing red eyes and a large broad sword on his back glared menacingly at her. And that was the last thing she saw.

Lights, glowing lights, dazzled her eyes, they twinkled across the sky, shifting and moving with the beat of her heart. _Annabeth,_ they said. The voices, they called to her, she couldn't hear though, the pain clouded her mind. She knew they were trying to tell her something, she knew, but she couldn't understand. Annabeth walked and talked, so she knew she was alive. Or maybe she wasn't, and this was Elysium, but either way, it wasn't home. She was missing something, something important. There was something at home for her, she couldn't exactly figure out what. In fact, she couldn't even concentrate on figuring out what. Everything in this world was so new and extraordinary to her. The animals, transparent, yet highlighted with bright hues of color. The people in this world were different too. Not just how they looked, with their uniform hair, and their long gowns, but they were happy. Annabeth's whole life had revolved around hurt, pain, and loss. She had grown up thinking her mother had abandoned her, while her father married a horrible woman with two sons of her own. Annabeth was left out of the loop and ended up running away when she was seven. She grew up in camp, training and learning until she was twelve. That's when she met…met…who was it that she met? Annabeth scrunched her face up in confusion; this wasn't like her, Annabeth was used to always knowing things. A person flitted past her, ghosting around like a phantom. Seeing these people, if they were people, made her realize the strangeness of the place she was. No one was ever that happy, not on Earth, where so many dreams are crushed every day. The buildings towered high above the clouds. The water flickered and sprayed. Her arms glowed sometimes, they glowed green and blue, sometimes purple or pink. It was beautifully unexplainable.

Annabeth closed her eyes taking in the smell of cherry blossoms. _Annabeth_, she hears again. _Annabeth, wake up baby, wake up. Please?_ Surprised that she heard more than her name, she jumps up, only to be pushed back down. _Wow there missy, slow down. You're not ready to get up yet._ It was a different voice, one she didn't quite recognize. Concentrating, Annabeth fluttered her eyes open. A blinding light awakened her from her dizzying state. The sounds of machines echoed in the background. All she could see was light, until everything focused on one face standing above her. "Percy," she breathed.

His unruly black hair swept into his mesmerizing eyes, that deep shade of sea-green that she loved. His eyes glowed with the power of the stars, as if hidden behind them, were worlds unknown to human kind. His muscular hands cupped her cheek as she took in his comforting warmth."Hey Wise Girl, I missed you; I was so scared I lost you. But you're here now, you're here," finishing with a kiss to her forehead and a smile. Percy pressed his foreheads against hers, sighing happily.

"Eh-hem."

Annabeth looked over Percy's head to see the doctor. Tall and blonde, his blue eyes twinkled with grief and pain. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Eying him carefully she looked over at Percy, "Seaweed Brain? Do you think you can wait outside? I need to talk to the doctor for a second."

"Okay hun," he replied, "I'll wait."

As Percy stepped out of the room Annabeth scoured the doctor with her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Surprised the doctor flinched, then, with a questioning look asked, "Nothing, why?"

"Don't lie to me. Something is wrong."

The doctor's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth before closing it again. "There's something wrong...but not with you, Annabeth."

Annabeth squinted, her head hurt. Something was making noise. Concentrating she closed her eyes, and listened. _Mrs. Solace...Mrs. Solace is hurt..._, it said.

"It's your wife isn't it? Mrs. Solace, she's hurt."

"Wha... how'd you know?" squeaked Will. His eyes rounded like owls.

Blinding colors flashed and receded across the room. A bright red motorcycle speeding down the road, running a red light. A small blue civic swerving out of control to avoid the collision. Blood, metal, sirens. Everything wavered in and out of the hospital room. Annabeth closed her eyes, disorientated by the multiple visions. A scream resounded throughout her mind, as if it were her brain doing the screaming. Mrs. Solace's body glowed in the vision. How Annabeth knew it was her exactly was beyond her comprehension, but something was wrong. Something inside was bleeding, the color ebbed and flowed in an irregular way.

Annabeth pinched her nose, nausea crashed around her, gripping like a vice. _Why is this happening to me_? Annabeth wondered silently. _Peace young one, all will be explained in time…_A light eerie voice spoke from the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm a little new here, so please spread my story around and tell me if you like it? (: thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but with school it gets pretty hard. I think I'll get in about 5 chapters before seeing if I have enough people that like my story to move on...ENJOY!

Annabeth rubbed her eyes and stretched comfortably blinking as the lights blinded her momentarily. Slowly her vision focused; she was in a throne room. Again. The pink and blue hues realigned themselves against her skin, reflecting onto the chrome floors. Annabeth looked fondly at her hands as they glowed a color close to Percy's eyes. "Eh-hem," a throaty voice resonated in the background.

Annabeth shot up in surprise unaware that there was another being in the room. She looked up slowly, bringing her eyes to the large man in front of her. He glowed regally, outlined in a chromatic silver hue. Her brain wracked itself searching through countless of novels and history books she has read trying to figure out who the man was. Suddenly Annabeth's mouth dropped. "Ch…c..Chaos? Bu…But HOW? The gods said you faded millenniums ago."

"Ah Zeus...how is the young fellow?" Chaos chortled. "Yes, the gods said I faded young Annabeth, but they merely shielded my existence from the demigods. I've been here, on my planet so to say. It's more like a…what do you say…seventh heaven? No? Those that try for seven rebirths end up here. And before you speak, I am aware it's told to most that you may only go for three, yes? The gods are selfish; they would rather keep those heroes close at hand in case they need to be called upon on an emergency of sorts.

"Now Annabeth, you are a smart young woman. Many disregarded your tasks in the past, always overshadowed by your lover. But something is rising on Earth I fear, and I need a strategist to help me. Two great wars, several prophecies, and a brilliant mind; I do so believe you are well qualified for my task, no?"

Annabeth stood quietly, chewing over the new information before starting, "With no disrespect Lord Chaos, why not chose Percy? Or Nico? The two of them could easily beat me in a fight."

Chaos smiled wryly, "Yes I could choose them, but there is something else in those two fates. Something I cannot tamper with if fate is going to work to Earth's advantage. As much as I love my daughter, Ananke is quite stubborn when it comes to her domain. Now, Annabeth, will you rise to the challenge to help prepare for the war?"

"If I can ask first, what exactly are we fighting against Lord Chaos?"

"Oh silly me! Must've slipped my mind," Chaos laughed loudly before sobering up, "My sons, Erebus and Tartarus as well as the Titan of Destruction Perses are rising. They have amassed a large army and help from many of the minor gods, including Eris. I fear this war will wreck heavily on the Gods. There's been no great hero since Percy, though your generation is still young, you're only 20 aren't you?"

"Yes Lord Chaos. My Lord, I accept the position as strategist, I can't let the world fall; please tell me how I can help," Annabeth knelt to the floor and bowed her head slightly.

Chaos smiled. "Rise my Strategist, meet my commander, or shall I say re-meet? Come forward Luke."

Annabeth turned to where Chaos gestured, reaching her hand out politely to shake Luke's hand.

_Wait…Lu…_Annabeth's eyes widened drastically as she stared into the glinting eyes of her old "brother".

"Luke! You're here…you're alive, your scar! It's gone! How? How are you here? You died, I saw you, it was only four years ago…you couldn't have been reborn seven times," Annabeth ranted.

"Ah, Annabeth perceptive as usual; you're right, I was in the underworld waiting judgment when Chaos found me and asked me to join the cause. You see, he's been raising an army of sorts for awhile. The soldiers of Chaos, the best of the best from all over the universe, we're near undefeatable when it comes to mortals," Luke explained. "He knew I was a leader, and I repented what I had done, so he gave me a second chance. I've been training and raising this army ever since I died," Luke boasted like his usual self.

"But Annie…what I really regret was leaving you," he murmured, reaching over to cup Annabeth's cheek. She blushed; the hand sent a warm tingle down her spine. Relaxing from the comfortingly familiar hand, Annabeth leaned into Luke. A loud cough from the side of the room drew the attention of the two demigods. Chaos reentered the room, having previously left to give the two some time alone.

"Now I know you two haven't seen each other in awhile, but Annabeth you really should return home. You've been here quite awhile and I'm sure Percy is plenty worried. I'll call you back to further discuss the war. Good bye Beth, you don't mind if I call you that?" Chaos mused.

"Wait, Lord Chaos, I haven't asked about the vis…" That was the last Annabeth could say before she blacked out again for the third time.

_Annabeth, Annabeth baby, come back to me, I just got you back and I don't intend on giving you up that quickly._ A strong hand gripped her shoulder tenderly. Annabeth moaned, not wanting to get up before she opened her eyes to peer into her husband's sea green ones. Irked, Annabeth remarked, "You couldn't have let me sleep in just for a little Kelp Boy?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Babe…you've been out more than 15 hours. In fact, your heart stopped beating."

**Well there you have it! Chaos has chosen Annabeth as his new strategist, and with Luke resurfacing, will Annabeth figure out where her feelings lie? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to take some time to honor those that died or got hurt in the Boston Marathon Bombing incident. They'll be in my prayers. Anyways, I'm sorry to bring you mood down. Also! Thanks to blankslate37 for my first review! (:

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the marvelousness that is Percy Jackson

Percy cupped Annabeth's cheek adoringly, "Babe, is everything okay? Not just physically. I know you were seeing something, something from our world."

Percy knew her so well, Annabeth smiled, "Actually..." _No, Annabeth, you mustn't tell Percy, he has to find out on his own accord, _whispered Chaos. "No, just memories from Tartarus," Annabeth trailed off. The couple rarely mentioned their time in the pit, they luckily never ran into anyone higher than a Titan, but the pit was far from pleasant to remember. Percy looked at her sympathetically, "It's over Wise Girl, and you don't have to worry anymore. We're retired, no more quests for either of us." _If only you knew Seaweed, if only you knew._

A few hours and many tests later, Annabeth and Percy finally left to go home. Climbing into Percy's blue mustang (with a sea green trident emblazoned across the hood), Annabeth and Percy started on their way home. Annabeth leaned over the console onto her husband's shoulder as her head started to throb again. Suddenly a searing pain flew up her side and her vision blurred. Swirling colors flickered across her vision as she saw Percy lying on the floor. A brilliant green and gold mixture ebbed out of his head; Annabeth scrunched her face up before realizing it was his life force leaving his body. "NOOO!" Annabeth screamed as she jerked forward. Percy swerved slightly before bringing his car to a complete stop.

"Annabeth what's wro-," Percy stopped as a large object burst out onto the side of the road. An overly large hellhound's paw swiped quickly; right where their car would've been had they not stopped. Percy glanced questioningly at Annabeth before pulling the infamous Riptide out of his pocket. Annabeth followed closely behind brandishing her trusty dagger. They ran closer realizing that not only was there a hellhound, but there were several dracaena and telkhines behind it. "Perce, take the hellhound, I'll work on the others, join me when you're done," Annabeth shouted as she ran toward the nearest dracaena. Annabeth ducked its dripping fangs before lunging up and catching the snake woman's throat with an upward thrust of her weapon. Not any sooner did she whip around and catch a telkhine through its stomach causing it too, to dissolve into a golden dust. Out of the corner of her eye Annabeth could see Percy duck under the hellhound's massive paw before rolling over to avoid getting squished as the huge dog lay down. Percy shot up holding Riptide in a downward motion ready to decapitate the creature when suddenly a ghost like hand whisked around his ankle and yanked him down. Surprised Percy slashed up quickly with his celestial bronze blade, but rather than vanquish the monster it ghosted through as if it were his imagination. Suddenly they were on him; the hellhound, dracaenas, and telkhines all vying for a chance to defeat the great Percy Jackson. Annabeth rushed over to help but, like Percy, a strange ghostlike creature held her to her place. Annabeth screamed, desperately trying to get to her lover when a sudden light crashed down upon her. Disorientated, she shook her head and gazed back at the fight. She again saw the gold and green flow of Percy's life ebbing away, as the dark brown and black hues of the monsters grew more and more. "NOO!" she screamed, surprised by the power resonating from her voice. Concentrating hard, Annabeth glared at the sickly colors of the monsters essences willing them to go away. When they started ebbing, just as Percy's was, Annabeth was surprised, but continued on without faltering. Loud shrieks echoed as the monsters fell and blew away as dust. The faceless black spirits that held the heroes down seemingly scowled at Annabeth before retreating away into the shadows. The second she was free Annabeth rushed over to Percy, anxious to see if he was okay.

Annabeth knelt down by Percy keening quietly, "No, no," she whispered, "You can't die on me now Seaweed Brain, the world needs you, I need you." _Stay calm Beth, use your powers, you must realize by now what they are, _Chaos murmured quietly. Annabeth peered aggravatingly at the soft glow on the pavement; she willed it to reenter Percy. "Baby, come back, I need you." And then she blacked out.

Annabeth awoke to someone shaking her arm; she rubbed her eyes and got up, wondering why her back ached so much. She gasped, "Percy!"

"It's okay Wise Girl, I'm here," Percy pushed her back down to the floor, "I don't know what happened…I could've sworn I was dying. That…that thing got me, I couldn't move or cut it, the monsters were biting at me. There was so much blood; I could've sworn I was going to go give Uncle a visit. You saved me, you must've, but I don't know how, last I checked you were a brain child, not Apollo's. Babe, what's going on?"

"I had ambrosia on me; I just fed it to you. It's not like I could've healed you otherwise. I must've just blacked out from stress, I'm only just recovering you know."

Percy looked dubiously at her, knowing full well she passed out from power abuse. Percy was all too familiar with the concept, but it was well known that other than her brain, Annabeth was  
"super" powerless. Thankfully Percy let it go, and smiled at her. He reached out his hand and hoisted up his lover, carrying her back to the car.

Later that night Annabeth dreamed, and, as usual her dreams were far from normal. Annabeth smiled fondly, realizing she was back in Chaos' realm. Her skin glowed proudly, fluctuating along with her heartbeat as per usual. This time, rather than a throne room she ported into a beautiful field. Wandering to one of the apple trees near the middle, Annabeth trailed her hands over the light green metal-like bark. "It's beautiful isn't it?" a low familiar voice whispered, dangerously close, as to where she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Luke," Annabeth breathed. Turning slightly she could see his beautiful blue eyes peering at her, deep into her soul. Annabeth blushed softly; she had forgotten how it was to be in such close proximity to his hypnotizing intense gaze. He grinned, "You're too sweet, and I know I'm beautiful. Though I do have to say it's nice to hear you say it. Glad I can still make you blush Annie." Quickly he brushed a loose strand out of her face before leaving his hand to cup her cheek.

"Luke…I-." And he kissed her.

Annabeth froze. She opened her mouth to protest, but Luke took it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth as he roughly violated her. Thinking quickly, Annabeth bit down on his tongue. "OW! What was that for Annie?" Luke glared at her accusingly.

Haughtily she answered, "Are you kidding me? I'm MARRIED you fool! You left me, for KRONOS. How could you? I needed you Luke, and you turned on me. I…I can't let myself get hurt like that again, not by you."

"But you haven't said you don't love me anymore Annie. I know you do; I can see it in the way you react when I touch you. You relax, you blush. We were meant for each other. Think about it, I'm here! Chaos gave me a second chance, I didn't think I'd meet anyone from my old life, but here you are. He chose You as his new strategist. Isn't that fate? We're going to be spending so much time together. It'll be in your sleep, Percy won't even know. Just think about it Beth." Luke braved Annabeth's distraught look and leaned in again to nibble roughly at her bottom lip.

Annabeth looked away, frantic to make sure Luke didn't see her tears. The truth was she missed him, terribly. He was the hero she looked to all those years…until she met Percy. Oh Percy, she couldn't do this to him, not when they've been through so..._Oh…_She felt Luke's long fingers trail down her sides as he pressed himself closer to her. Shaking her head irritably Annabeth walked away with a great deal of self control. She turned back to face Luke, though unable to look at his face, "Where's Chaos? I'm sure I didn't get called here to gallivant away with you. I have duties to perform."

"Annie, always the hard worker, that's why I'm here actually. As much as I'd enjoy kissing those beautiful lips of yours, Chaos actually tasked me with the job of training and working with you until you have both mastered your powers and figured out a battle plan. We have maybe two years until then. For now you shall live your life normally with Percy, and at night," Luke stepped closer, "You'll be here, with me."

Annabeth eyed him cautiously, but her hunger for knowledge got the best of her (as Luke knew it would). "You can explain these…powers to me?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course, I have them too, a gift from Chaos. Don't worry; you'll learn to control the headaches. Now watch." Luke waved his hand over a general portion of the field, which quickly lost color and died. Annabeth's eyes widened as Luke gestured again over the field. Suddenly the bright blues, greens, and purples filled the grass making it as luscious as it was before.

"As you know, Chaos made the world. With his blessing we have a small portion of his control over taking and giving life. We aren't like God; we can't create species or kill an entire army, but we are strong enough to take life from small animals or groups of monsters. We can't bring the dead back to life either, only heal, like what you did with Percy. We borrow energy rather than use it, like with the plants; I simply borrowed the energy before returning it back. You passed out earlier today because rather than drawing from your surroundings, you took energy from yourself."

Annabeth soaked in the knowledge eagerly, ready to learn as much about her abilities as she could. "Can I try?"

"Go right ahead my young Padawan," Luke chuckled at his Star Wars allusion. Concentrating, Annabeth held her hand over a small bunch of flowers trying to draw from the pink and white hued essence. "Relax Annie," Luke breathed into her ear making her shiver. Despite wanting to Annabeth relaxed against the soft caresses on her arms. Annabeth focused again on the flowers feeling the energy force seep away, the pink and white flowed upward in a light misty color before disappearing into her hand. Awed, Annabeth touched her hand in wonder before returning the energy to the now gray flowers. Excited at her accomplishment she turned to Luke hopeful of a compliment.

Luke smiled, "Same as always Annie, beautiful, smart, and so talented…" Lost in thought he again caressed Annabeth's arm.

_Luke.._, the two could hear Chaos calling. Luke looked up at the sky, "You should go, Chaos has paused time for long enough for us to do this. I'll see you tomorrow night for another lesson okay? We'll discuss the war tactics most likely," he paused to touch her cheek, "I love you." And the dream faded out.

**What do you guys think? Major Anuke in this chapter, sorry Percabeth fans! You'll get your share eventually… it might be a bit before the next chapter, I want to make them longer progressively if I can. So powers, fight scenes, bit of fluff and Annabeth's feelings are confused…what do you guys think? PLEASE review if you like it! I will stop writing after 5 or 6 chapters if I don't get enough reviews or follows/favorites**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**A/N: sorry it's a short chapter! but i'm double uploading (I'll put the next chapter up later tonight), it was supposed to be one chapter but i felt it would be better split in half :) please please please review! cookies? (::) (::) -**

Annabeth lurched out of bed sweating. Shaking slightly she drew up her knees and curled in a ball. Luke loved her. That couldn't work, _I am married. To Percy Jackson…I love Percy with my whole soul. He went into Tartarus for me, and I would do it for him. I will be strong._ Annabeth glanced guiltily over at the beautiful man beside her. His unruly hair clung to his forehead and he was sprawled out all over the bed as usual. Annabeth smiled as she wiped the drool off of his cheek. "I love you Seaweed Brain, I'll be strong for you, just like you are for me," Annabeth whispered to him with a kiss to the forehead. Lying down again, Annabeth snuggled into Percy's strong, lean arms.

*Percy's Dream*

Percy glanced around the dark hallway as he was trying to gauge how far exactly they were. Those spirits, black ghosts. They were like nothing he's ever heard of before, and he's heard of a lot of monsters, killed plenty too. Ducking into a small room Percy, Percy peered out the metal bars of the door. Low pitched voices rounded the corner. Percy could see two small monsters, gross beings, sickly yellow with arms as big as a gorillas, but the body of a overly large lizard. _What is this place?_ He wondered silently.

"Masster will be so proud. So many demiiigoddsss captured. We will bring ffame and gloryy to our peeeople, and retttturn from the banishmentss of Tarrtarrusss. Theey were no match for uss," one of the lizard men hissed to the other, who responded by cackling wildly.

_Demigods? It couldn't be campers could it? No_…_Chiron would've contacted them…unless…_, Percy shuddered at the thought. _Who else…Romans maybe? They were so stubborn that they wouldn't have asked Percy or anyone else for assistance._.. Loyal as ever, Percy dived out of the room tackling one of the grisly monsters.

"Where are they? Where are the demigods?" Percy clutched the monster tightly; Riptide glowed deadly in the light of the torches. The lights flickered wildly and the shadows seemed to grow menacingly. Percy cautiously crouched, Riptide gleamed bronze. The monster that wasn't tackled to the ground quickly knelt with his palms to the ground. "Massster," he hissed.

Percy glanced around looking for the new threat, but alas he couldn't see anything despite the small light his sword was able to give off. _Ah…Perseus Jackson, two time savior of Olympus, bane of Titans, banisher of Gaea, and survivor of the Pit, such a pleasant surprise young one, _a mysterious voice resounded through the hall.

"Who are you?" Percy shouted boldly. Chuckling the voice spoke, _feisty as usual, maybe I should…_Percy screamed as a shadow quickly stabbed him through the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He looked up defiantly, "Show yourself, who are you? I will not leave here without saving the demigods you took."

_Ah young one, so loyal, it's sickening. First of all, you'll never find them; you're not even really here. You're Dreaming remember? As for your question…you'll find out in time. I have plans for you yet little demigod. But for now its best you get home, before you, ah…die?_

*end dream*

"Percy stay still before I accidently hurt you. If you don't stop squirming I'll never be able to dress this wound."

Percy twitched, sighing. "Sorry Wise Girl, it hurts is all." Sympathetically she patted his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He groaned quietly before closing in and bringing his wife into a passionate kiss. "Bethie, I love you…please…I need you."

Smiling seductively at her husband she leaned over him and put her arms on either side of his head. He looked up from the chair he was sitting in and attempted to wrap his arms around her waist when he shouted, "ow!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Smooth as ever Seaweed Brain. How'd you expect to get any in the state you're in? Speaking of which, WHAT. HAPPENED? And don't think you're getting out of it."

He looked up sullenly at his wife, who glared at him. Feeling bad for trying to distract both himself and Annabeth, he shook his head and whispered quietly, "Its camp…I think someone's captured a group of demigods."

"What are you saying Percy?"

"I said SOMEONE HAS GOT INTO CAMP, ANNABETH," he cried, "Nico…Oh gods, he was at camp. I have to find him, what if he's hurt. I have to save him Bethie, he's just a kid…I promised Bianca…I need to protect him. He's like a brother to me, Annie you have to let me find him. I Need to do this." **(A/N: I made Nico about 15 in the story, five years younger than Percy)** He looked pleadingly up at her, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. Before they could fall his head dropped into his hands and he shuddered violently. Annabeth's faced dropped, she knew this was bad. Nico meant so much to Percy, she knew this was tearing him up inside. Not only that but she knew Percy had to save whatever campers were taken, whether Nico was part of the group or not was irrevelant. She knew Percy had to risk his own life yet again; not to mention the scary thought that Erebus and Tartarus were really rising on Earth.

She cupped his cheek with her hand lovingly, "We will do this. It's me and you forever Seaweed. C'mon, we'll pack tomorrow okay? I'll have to tell Malcolm I'm taking a break from work. Go back to bed; I'll join you in a minute ok? I'm going to wash the blood off my hands." Percy got up slowly before hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he murmured into her golden locks before heading back to the bedroom.

Annabeth wandered over to the bathroom lost in thought, her feet padding over the wood floors. She was worried about Percy, Percy's cool demeanor shattered by the horrifying dream. _There must've been more to it. Something's messing with his emotions; Percy wouldn't have reacted that way. He would've come up with a plan, not freak out. Something is wrong. _Annabeth had woken up that night to Percy screaming and thrashing in his sleep. She found his shoulder almost ripped open, it scared her, she knew both Erebus and Tartarus were strong; rarely were dreams that connected to reality. Annabeth turned on the water slowly, hoping to not wake Percy. She watched sullenly as the blood washed down the drain whirling and making shapes as it disappeared along with the cool, clear water. _Look to the one that has been forgotten_…Chaos clued.

*In Chaos' realm*

Chaos shook his head slightly; Erebus was weak to attack Percy in his dreams. As for playing with emotions, Chaos stroked his chin nervously; her appearance isn't a good sign for the upcoming war. Who knows what would happen if all the heroes lost their "cool" when the world needed them the most?

**Okay I got a little Percabeth in there, I honestly had a little trouble writing this chapter. I revised it quiet a few times, but I'm just not sure? Tell me if its okay please D: Hopefully I'll do better next time, anyone have any ideas for who is messing with Percy's emotions? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) pretty pleasee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday! Some stuff came up ): I hope you guys like the chapter! This is my last chapter for now anyways. I've only had 5 reviews out of over 200 readers…so if you guys want me to continue please review! I will pick up this story again once I hit 15 different reviewers/followers/favorites. Enjoy the story guys! I DON'T OWN PJO**

"Yes Malcolm, I'll call you when I leave. – No I don't know – You don't think I'm trying to find out? Do you think you can help? – Yes I am aware it's three in the morning. – No I don't care, just come." Annabeth hung up the phone, shaking her head at her brother. Annabeth picked Daedaelus' laptop and keyed in a search for gods and goddesses. Obviously there was a lot; she quickly skimmed over the Olympians and sea deities, for neither had any motive to harm the famous son of Poseidon. _One that's been forgotten…who could that be?_ About 10 minutes later Malcolm showed up at the door saying, "You owe me one."

Annabeth shot him a glare causing her older brother to cower. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Now tell me exactly what we're looking for."

"I was thinking about how weird Percy was acting and Cha…something whispered to me that I had to look for the one that has been forgotten. I think a god was messing with Percy's emotions, he's usually so calm. He almost blew up at me."

"Huh, okay, let's look." Three hours, 2 or 3 5 hour energies, and a lot of studying later, Malcolm sat up quickly, "Annabeth I found something, come look!"

"Let me through, what is it?"

"It says here, Eris, goddess of chaos and discord. She's caused destruction wherever she goes; it says she controls anything that could cause discord. **(I don't know if that's legit or not) **Remember Thetis' wedding? She wasn't invited and ended up causing the Trojan War? She could've manipulated Percy's emotions to make him think he was more upset than he should've been."

"Eris…this could be a problem." _Chaos mentioned an Eris…she must've been the one he was speaking of…_Annabeth thought to herself. Standing up she gave Malcolm a hug before leading him to the door. As he walked away she yelled, "Thank you brother, this means a lot to me and Percy."

Closing the door Annabeth signed and looked at the clock. 6 AM. She still had an hour or so to sleep before Percy was up; hopefully Chaos would pause time again so she could get some more sleep. She walked into the master bedroom and looked at Percy as he lay tangled in blue sheets. Smiling, she laid down next to him and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"Mm," Annabeth mumbled as something tickled her nose. She quickly brushed it away before she heard a giggling, a Very familiar giggling. Cracking an eye open she scowled, "Luke! What'd you do?"

He laughed, "Nothing!" but nonetheless he held up a mirror to show a shaving cream covered Annabeth whose face pulsated a red color. "You're so immature Luke! You're like 24 now aren't you?" She glared accusingly at him.

He relented, "Sorry Annie, I couldn't help it. You know how cute you look angry." He leaned closer to her, close enough as to where she could feel his breath on her mouth. She closed her eyes, his smell was intoxicating. _Percy…think of Percy Annabeth, stay strong, he doesn't even smell all that-_Luke stopped her thoughts quickly as he leaned even closer, his lips brushing her ear. "Come on, Chaos wants to see you."

Annabeth shuddered before standing up to put as much space between her and the commander of Chaos' army as possible. She stood pointedly waiting for Luke to lead the way. Luke rolled his eyes, "Bossy as ever Annie." The daughter of Athena trailed suspiciously farther behind the infamous son of Hermes before quickening her pace.

"Luke, do you know anything about Eris? The goddess of discord?" Luke frowned slightly before shaking his head, "Come, Chaos will explain everything."

Annabeth followed quietly once more marveling at the beautiful architecture of the buildings. The Greek columns complimented the Byzantine influence that dominated the rooftops of the palace. An obvious modern style combined with both ancient and foreign inspiration. Past heroes and soldiers roamed around carefree in the town, but as the two progressed closer to the castle. Annabeth and Luke stopped at the large silver gates; the columns were strong and smooth. Annabeth stroked the pillar as she tried to pinpoint the substance that made it up.

"Don't try too hard, it's not found on your planet. It's made up of a rare substance only found on this planet. I call it Chaoticum, it's a beautiful material; in fact, my whole palace is made from it. Now Annabeth, if you would?"

The two demigods followed Chaos into the grandeur building. Annabeth looked around, her ADHD not helping to keep her focused on the task. She was quickly pulled out of her daze when she felt a warm hand encompass hers. She narrowed her eyes at Luke, "Luke, what are you doing? I told you I was married."

He smirked the trademark Hermes Cheshire cat grin, "Friends can hold hands Annie, can't they? I can't count how many times we held hands when we were younger."

_Before I lost you…_Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, opting to stay silent. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Chaos stopped until she smacked into his back. She gasped slightly before apologizing profusely. "Oh, Chaos. I am so sorry, please forgive me my lord."

He laughed, "Oh I forget how much you mortals are scared of us. Zeus was always one to intimidate, wasn't he?" He chortled softly.

"Now Annabeth, Luke, sit, I fear we have much to discuss don't we?" The two nodded solemnly. "Eris, a minor god, but more powerful than any Olympian god there is. She is the Real chaos embodiment. I hold its name, but she is the one who you should fear. Tartarus and Erebus are strong, but Eris has power over the mind, the spirit, the destruction of human kind.

"She's been forgotten all these years, but she has bided her time well. The gods are weak after the Second Giant War, and with not only a Titan rising, two Primordials could be fatal to western civilization. I cannot say I agree with the way the Olympians rule, but I fear it is much better than how the Primordials will." Chaos shook his head slightly. "They are rising faster than I thought they would. Erebus is stronger than I would've expected, I didn't think he would be able to attack Percy in his dreams by now. We must begin planning…Luke, call upon your generals. We will have our first war meeting with our lead strategist. I think it is time you meet your fellow strategists Beth."

In a short blast of ethereal blue light Annabeth and Chaos appeared in a lavish war council room. Annabeth looked around in awe at the delicate maps that lined the walls of the room. Wondering over to one of Earth she touched it softly, as if it would break. A second later she jerked back as the colors started moving and swirling.

"It's rare for that to happen you know? Only a few of the ones blessed with my power can call upon the life within those maps. The colors represent the different Gods on Earth. The orange and purple in North America are the Greeks and Romans; the colors blend now that the camps are reunited, thanks to you and Percy nonetheless. The green in Europe is the Norse, whereas the red in Africa is Egyptian. I fear you cannot call upon the help of these gods; they are separate for a reason. They aren't connected like the Greeks and Romans are I fear."

"Eh-hem, my lord, the strategists, generals and I have arrived," Luke announced himself and his companions. Annabeth turned around to look at the committee she'd get to know soon. She glanced over the faces until one caught her eye. He looked at her knowingly, smiling he remarked, "Hello Annabeth, long time no see."

**Well, not my longest chapter? Idk, I hope you like it! Please review! Who can guess the guy at the end of the chapter? Sorry if Annabeth is ooc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LIED lol, I couldn't help myself. I love writing too much...anways enjoy the chapter :) it kinda sucks cos I'm wayy too lazy to revise. So I also want to send a shoutout to Anaklusmos14 who is an Amazing writer! I highly suggest you check out his stories if you're a percyxzoe or percyxartemis fan, and maybe even if you arent...**

** I DONT OWN PJO**

Annabeth grinned widely before tackling her half brother to the ground. "Daedalus! I thought I'd never see you again. Did Chaos pick you up from getting judged too?"

"It's good to see you too Annabeth, now could you please get off me? I'm not as indestructible as I was when I was an automaton. And no, Chaos did not, my life as Daedalus was actually my seventh life. Chaos is an old deity Annie," Daedalus laughed as his brown, wavy hair fell into his eyes. Chaos smiled fondly at the siblings before clearing his throat loudly.

"Now, as much as I love happy reunions, it's best we begin with the meeting. Council, sit down please." Chaos ordered with a rumbling, authoritative voice. As the seven council members, along with Chaos, quickly settled down Chaos drew up a large map to cover the table. Annabeth wedged herself between both Daedalus and Luke, who constantly brushed against the daughter of Athena's arm. "Now, generals, I see you have not met our newest strategist, Annabeth. She is the favored daughter of Athena, the official architect of Olympus, and the wife of The Perseus Jackson, two time hero of Olympus. Annabeth, I am pleased to introduce to you Achilles, son of Thetis and Peleus, Myaner, daugther of Uranus and Danae, and Theseus, son of Poseidon and Aethra." (A/N: yes I am aware that Theseus was born to both Poseidon and Aegeus, but for this he shall be Poseidon's son, and please don't make any remarks about how Luke is above them…).

The three stood up and gave Annabeth a quick bow, in which she returned. Chaos resumed speaking as the four sat down again. "These three are the generals of the battalions in which I am sending to Earth's aid. All three heroes are descendents of the Gods on Earth, so I charged them with returning to save the Olympians. My other five battalions are stationed across the galaxy, I wish to not call upon them unless absolutely necessary."

Annabeth nodded slightly before pouring over the map. She looked up at the three generals, "What do your battalions specialize in?"

Achilles piped up, "I am in charge of a group of the best close combat fighters, whereas Theseus' soldiers are the best of the stealth division. Myaner on the other hand-"

"I can answer for myself, Acchilles," she hissed venomously. Theseus chuckled quietly muttering something about obnoxious feminists before Myaner slapped him once over the back of his head. "My legionnaires specialize in archery and knife throwing," she spoke up proudly.

Annabeth smiled thinking how she would be a great hunter of Artemis before Myaner smiled, "You're observant, and correct, I was a hunter of Artemis for years, I died right before Zoe took my place. In fact, Zoe should be coming with us to Earth. She is my second in command."

After establishing the quality of the soldiers the seven council members sat down and spoke of the placement and strategy of the upcoming war. After maybe three hours Chaos grumbled, "Now I know there is still much to cover, but I realize our demigods are ADHD as ever and itching to move around. Annabeth, I believe you should go home, Percy is anxious for you to wake up. It's about seven AM there. I sped time up here for us to have more time to discuss. I shall see you in a few days. Good bye Beth."

Annabeth groaned as the light filtered into her face. She sat up in bed quietly as her shirt hitched up, exposing her flat stomach. She looked around for Percy before locking eyes with the open pack on the bed. It was filled with shirts, both of theirs, but Seaweed Brain had, of course, forgotten to pack pants. "Oh Seeeeaweedd, are you done packing yet?" she chuckled.

"Oh yea, I finished this morning while you were asleep, I hope you don't mind." Annabeth raised an eyebrow before smirking at her silly husband. "Are you really so distracted that you forgot to pack pants? Or are you trying to tell me something?" He smiled wryly at her before tackling her to the bed. "And what if I am?" He kissed her. Needless to say, the two didn't leave the bedroom until a few hours later.

Line Break

Percy sped down the highway headed toward Dephi's Strawberry Farm, also known as Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had finished packing, making up for Percy's brainlessness, and the two set off around noon that day. It was now early December, so a light sprinkling of snow settled around the city, making it seem like a snow globe. Little did they know two large primordial gods looked over them as if it were so. They chuckled mischievously as they awaited the two heroes to arrive to their precious camp. _Hopefully they would perish with the rest_ they thought together before fading away from their view in the sky.

Percy and Annabeth heard screeching as they pulled closer to camp; the green smoke they saw drifting up from camp wasn't a good sign. Looking at each other briefly they jumped out of the car wielding their respective weapons. As Annabeth assessed the situation she realized Peleus was not around his tree, but in the midst of the battle battling a large monster with multiple heads and two large scythes. She noticed the silver blood that leaked out of his gaping wound as the dragon tried to snap at the monster. She squinted before realizing who it was, Kampe, the same one from the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy was already in the fray trying to sneak up behind the large creature. Annabeth could see Clarisse and her fellow siblings trying to get close enough without getting snapped at by the multiple heads that surrounded Kampe's waist. The Apollo campers tried to fire arrows from the rooftops, but she realized most were trying to save the many wounded campers. Annabeth rushed over behind Thalia's tree, trying to stay obscured so no one witnessed her power usage. She called upon her power like Luke had showed her and the brilliant auras filled her sight once again. She focused on the puke green color of Kampe's willing it to dim. Slowly, but surely the aura dimmed, but Kampe was still strong as she lashed out at the new onslaught of fighters. Annabeth pushed harder as she say Percy try to climb on her back. Suddenly a large shadow burst in the center of the field revealing a very menacing looking Nico di Angelo. Nico slammed his stygian iron blade into the ground making several undead soldiers erupt out of the ground. They quickly surrounded Kampe to be just as quickly cut down. Kampe slashed at Nico giving him just barely enough time to shadow travel to her other side. She screeched angrily, giving Percy a chance to drive his sword into a chink in her armor. Percy drew water from the air and tossed a large water ball into Kampe's face so he could get out of the way, as well as give Nico a distraction to slide under her body, where there was the soft underside of her belly. Nico jabbed his sword into her stomach making her reel up in pain. The Apollo cabin filled her stomach up with arrows and Clarisse jabbed her electric spear, Maimer, into Kampe's stomach. A large green liquid seeped out of Kampe's stomach, only visible to Annabeth, who drew it closer to her. The green evaporated slowly and eventually Kampe disappeared into a golden dust with a large wail. Annabeth flashed over to the group of demigods; using the energy she drew from Kampe to boost her speed. She overheard Percy clap Nico on the back as he remarked how well they fought together, obviously relieved that he found Nico alive and well at camp. Annabeth came up and hugged Percy from behind before going to check on her siblings. On her way she tripped over something, glancing back she realized it was a fallen demigod. Bruce, a son of Iris, had fallen in battle, along with five others that died trying to defeat Kampe. Annabeth sighed softly, fearing for her friends and family as the war ahead was only just beginning. Eventually she found the latest cabin leader, Michelle, a girl of seventeen who had survived through both wars. They greeted each other, both extremely exhausted from the fight. Eventually, as they finished catching up, Ron, a son of Hermes ran up to them in reference to the camp meeting Chiron was calling.

As the demigods shuffled in Annabeth realized a great deal of new faces. A new boy, Tim Rhodes represented the Hermes cabin, after Travis Stoll died Conner Stoll stepped down from his position, too saddened to lead the cabin any longer. Annabeth shivered involuntarily at his resemblance to Luke. Penelope Farmer headed the Demeter cabin, as Katie died with Travis in the Giant War, both killed battling a Laistrygonian. Matt White from Dionysus, and Blake Blayes led the Apollo cabin after Will had left to become a doctor. The rest were the same; Leo from Hephaestus cabin, Clarisse from Ares, Piper from Aphrodite, Nico from Hades, Percy from Poseidon, and herself and her sister from Athena. Rachel followed in after everyone settled down taking her spot in the corner of the room. Chiron cleared his throat before a ghostly green mist filled the room. Rachel stood up eerily, her eyes tinted green as she chanted.

_Heroes return, back from the dead_

_To meet in the middle, a battle to dread_

_Darkness and chaos verses light stand alone_

_Redemption to decide, tests judgment of the one overlooked_

_A hero of darkness, of wisdom, of fate_

_Shall unite with the water and lightning and wait_

_For the call of the start of the end or the wake_

Rachel collapsed back onto her seat before anyone could react. Chiron's head dropped, "I fear we have had a sudden increase in prophecies ever since you arrived Perseus."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank whoever favoried/followed/reviewed the story~ I love ya'll! Check out my other fics? Maybe? **

** I don't own anything**

At first it was silent, but everyone started yelling at the same time. Chiron stomped his hooves, "Everybody be quiet. Now, calmly, let us try to decipher the prophecy. Oh and someone get Rachel to her room." Dionysus rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers to send the red headed Oracle away.

Penelope spoke up softly, "The first line, about the heroes coming back from the dead, that means Nico right? He can bring ghosts back to life." Everyone nodded at this, it made the most sense. Annabeth thought silently, it must be the soldiers from Chaos' realm…they're all dead there, but it could be Nico as well.

Annabeth spoke up, "And meeting in the middle, it could be between the two camps right? That must be where the battle is going to be. Something must be coming. It said darkness and chaos, so that's the bad guys, versus us. Light. As for Darkness… bad darkness, which could be a lot of people…I don't know, " _You're a smart girl, I chose my strategist well, you'll figure it out Beth, _Chaos whispered into her ear. Everyone waited for someone to speak up about the next line, but when no one did it was obviously too obscure for anyone to figure out now.

"Darkness, wisdom and fate. It has to be Nico, he's the only child of Hades that can manipulate darkness. And wisdom, it's probably Annabeth, she's the most qualified child of Athena. I'm not so sure about fate though…that's impossible isn't it? The Fates don't have any children," Michelle looked around the table. Chiron nodded.

Percy spoke up, "The next line is me, and either Jason or Thalia. You guys have to meet up with us at some point; we must not be together at first. And we are waiting…for uhm, someone to call us? Start of the end?" He looked around confused before looking at Annabeth. She shrugged, just as confused as everyone else. Chiron opened his mouth as if to say something else but was interrupted by a loud whinny.

The familiar voice of a very dirty mouthed stallion sounded from outside the Big House, "Percy, Percy! Come out, quickly!"

Percy jumped out of his seat swiftly, followed by the rest of the councilors. Looking around he spotted the bay stallion eating a very large block of gold. Percy smiled, "Hazel! Where did you go?"

Hazel stepped out from behind the horse, hair disheveled and looking very weary. "Percy, you…have to…Jason…attack…gone…dog…titan," she muttered incoherently before passing out onto the ground.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise and concern before he assumed command, "Blake, get her some ambrosia and nectar, I'll carry her into the Big House. Something's wrong." He ran towards the comatose girl before lifting her into his arms. He looked at her with worry, wondering both for her sake, and Camp Jupiter's.

Annabeth followed Blake into the infirmary. Annabeth flashed the younger boy a dazzling smile, knowing he'd been fancying her for awhile. "Blake, sweety, do you think you can step out for a bit? I want to check on Hazel myself."

"But..But Percy said…" he stuttered nervously, not wanting to displease either of the two renowned heroes.

"I'll take care of Percy Blake, don't worry," Annabeth smiled sweetly, sickened at the way she was acting. After Blake left she shuddered, she hated using her feminine charm to take advantage of guys, that was Aphrodite's job, but it was necessary. Annabeth leaned over her passed out friend. She sighed, Percy had seemingly laid her down gently, but forgotten that being face up would be helpful. He was so stupid sometimes. She blew out a big breath before summoning her powers for the second time that day. She concentrated on the gashes first, and then the large bump on her head. She drew energy from the wild life around the cabin before pushing the blue-green color into Hazel's body. After being satisfied with the Roman's health Annabeth stood up wiping her brow of sweat.

"Blake, Nico, Percy! You can come in now," Annabeth called out the door to the boys. They both bustled in quickly to see the Roman. Percy looked at his friend sadly, "I wonder what happened…she said something about an attack and Jason, and a dog? Titan? I wasn't quite sure honestly." Annabeth nodded sadly. She looked at Nico, who hadn't said anything since his sister arrived. He looked lost; scared to lose yet another sister of his. Annabeth felt bad for the boy; it seemed death had a funny way of being close to him in more ways than one. She looked back at Percy, who seemed to itch in his seat.

"We have to be patient Percy. You know we can't do anything until she wakes up. We don't know what we could be getting into."

Percy protested, "Annabeth, we have to help! They could be in trouble. Why didn't they IM us?" He groaned.

"I don't know Percy. The Romans are proud, and…" her voice broke, "they might've not gotten a chance to." Annabeth looked away, scared to see the desolate look in her husband's eyes. She looked back at the demigod on the bed. She was glad the daughter of Pluto had made it out alive but feared for her fellow friends. Jason, Frank, Reyna…she hated to think about what could've happened. Blake looked back in forth between the Roman and the two Greeks. As he observed Hazel's sleeping body he wondered about his own friends at Camp Jupiter. After the Second Giant War the camps had intermingled on more than a few occasions. Blake had fought by his Roman counterparts in battle and considered them just as much his brothers and sisters as the Greeks. Blake stood up shakily before leaving the room. He looked back to nod at the couple before taking his leave.

That Night:

Luke looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was just a few years younger than him now that he had stopped aging. Her honey-blonde hair was tangled and her stormy gray eyes were shut in a peaceful slumber. He wished he didn't have to wake her up, but Chaos wanted to see her. Luke knelt down by the girl he loved and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open before zeroing in on the son of Hermes. She looked confused before realizing where she was. "Luke," she groaned. "Trying to stay faithful here, not helping with the lips in my face."

He smiled cheekily, "So you Are trying!" He pretended to do a little jig. C'mon Wise Girl, let's go get Chaos. Lot's has gone on since last night. By the way, I saw the battle with Kampe. I'm proud you've mastered that part of your powers so quickly."

Annabeth blushed at the compliment before speaking up, "You mean there's more? What else can we do?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. Luke smiled wryly at her.

"Take my hand."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side before grabbing it. His hand felt soft and warm against hers. She vaguely remembered the feel of his hand back when they were younger. They always seemed so big, but now they seemed to be just the perfect size for her to hold. Annabeth shuddered softly. Luke leaned in to whisper into her ear. "This might make you really dizzy, but you'll get used to it."

He waved his hand through the air, as if gesturing hello in a grandiose way. A silvery portal opened up, and the next thing she knew, Annabeth felt like she was falling.

She didn't mean to, really. She meant to act all tough and brave in front of her childhood crush, but the second she was pushed into the hole Annabeth screamed. Like a little girl. She landed on the floor of Chaos' throne room with an oof. Luke followed a few seconds later before falling to the ground next to her. He on the other hand was in a fit of giggles, while Annabeth glared accusingly at him. From his throne Chaos looked amused at the two half-bloods.

"Oh gods, Annabeth that was hilarious," Luke gasped before dissolving into a fit of laughter yet again. Annabeth slapped him across the arm. "Hey! That hurt," he pouted.

Annabeth looked at him in all seriousness, "I'll get you back for that Lucas. I swear, you're never going to grow up." She glared at him with a disgusted look.

Luke stopped laughing immediately. The hurt in his eyes was obvious as he looked at the female demigod. He opened his mouth, "Annabeth…I'm sorry. That was stupid. I guess despite how much I hate my father I still get stuck with his silly antics. Please forgive me Annabeth, I didn't mean anything by it…" Luke trailed off, unsure of what to say. The lost look in his eyes showed his sincerity.

Annabeth faltered. She looked at the ground, scuffling her feet. "Yeah…you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I was so harsh." She looked at him with gray eyes pleading. His lips turned up into a smirk.

"I just got The Annabeth Chase to apologize. In less than a minute. Someone get the press, I think the world is ending."

A cough resonated from the throne. "General, I fear your statement is just a bit too true for my liking."

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter; this one with a mean cliffhanger…LOL JK J just a little more I guess…**

5 days later:

"It's been five days Annabeth! I don't know why she won't wake up," Nico cried, "I can't lose her…not her too. Please Annabeth you have to do Something! Anything." Nico's tears stained his face as he paced back and forth through the infirmary. It had been five days since the Roman's arrival. No messages had been able to get through to the other camp, nor Olympus since before Kampe. The prophecy hung over the camp's head like a dark cloud.

Annabeth sighed, trying to keep the desolate look off her face for the sake of the boy. "Nico, I'm sure everything will be okay. Go check on Percy, I'm not sure if he's eating his lunch." She was worried about the two boys, neither have been able to function well. She tried to keep them together; Hazel was a sister to both of them and they needed each other right now. She looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary, five days since her meeting with Chaos. Since then she'd been working hard with Luke to boost her powers, but they were progressing slowly. She put her head in her hands, frustrated. She thought back to her last meeting.

_"General, I fear your statement is just a bit too true for my liking."…_

**A/N: HAH I'm such a tease. This chapter took forever, sorry, finals coming up; this can't exactly be a priority. Sorry if it sucks, but I just write to blow off steam; I don't really care about the whole grammar stuff and what not. I'm open to suggestions so feel free to review. Any ideas for new powers for our beloved Annabeth? Lol I actually kinda liked this chapter, especially the part where she charms Blake. Who knew right? Anyways review it up! See ya'll next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry everyone! I appreciate all your favorites/follows and reviews! They mean so much to me, but I really don't think I can keep this story up any longer. I went through a bit of a tough time, and loss my muse for the story. I tried to continue, but after so long of a writers block I guess it's time for the end ): I am however putting this story up for adoption! So if you are interested Please PM me! I'll be happy to nudge you along/beta. I will be able to concentrate more on "Forever?" though.

Sorry again!

x3hellokitty


End file.
